


Hermit Fox

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Gmail theme crack, Jared is the Monkey, Jensen is Hermit Fox, crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which I Comment Fic for 3-1-10  :)</p><p>This ficlet was for sadcypress , who wanted a story in which the Gmail Teahouse Fox was Jensen, and the Monkey was Jared.   </p><p>Also, it was Jensen's birthday, and Jared married Genevieve on 2-27-10. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermit Fox

 

The morning rice has been eaten, the morning tea things cleaned and put away.  
Outside, the birds drink from their basin, making tiny splashes as they bathe.  
He breathes deep and releases the breath, a long sigh.  
He brings out the rice paper, inkstone, seal.  
He grinds the stone in the ink dish, grinding till the ink is the thickness of blood.  
With the perfect tip of his tail, he drags the black line fluidly along the paper, holding his breath as he forms the words:

_Dawn light gilds the tops_   
_of trees; my friend dances there._   
_I remain earthbound._

Again he releases the breath.  
The tailtip trembles. He does not mar the page.  
He presses his seal to red ink, signs his work: “Hermit Fox.”  
He is still alone.


End file.
